Personnel associated with venues are often identified using identification (ID) tags or badges. For example, employees of a particular enterprise may have ID tags or badges that identify them as being a part of the particular enterprise and, therefore, entitled to enter buildings or entitled to use of resources associated with the particular enterprise. In general, there is a relatively high level of trust projected onto those who display an ID tag or badge associated with an enterprise, as someone who displays the ID tag or badges will typically be assumed to be a member of the enterprise. Unfortunately, as ID tags, even those equipped with photographs and/or electronic or other mechanisms, are not difficult to forge or counterfeit, the relatively high level of trust projected onto those wearing ID tags is often misguided.